OTP One True Pairing (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Scandal ChanBaek dimata Fans. "Kami mempercayai apa yang ingin kami percayai. Sekalipun itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal" - ChanBaek Shippers. ChanBaek Is Real (CHANBAEK) YAOI! NC! Slight Official Pairing! RnR


**~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 _Ckrek Ckrek Ckrek_

 ** _Lead Vocal Boygroup ternama EXO asal Korea Selatan yang bernama Baekhyun tertangkap basah sedang berkencan dengan salah satu wanita di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan._**

"Apa? Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ini tidak mungkin.."

"Aku mempercayainya. Baekhyun lelaki normal"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Dia adalah pasangan Baekhyun Opp-"

"BERHENTILAH BERMIMPI!"

 _Slash!_

 _Ckrek ckrek ckrek!_

 ** _Lelaki manis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun tersebut, tertangkap oleh fans yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tengah bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita cantik yang tidak di ketahui identitasnya. Setelah tersebar berita tentang Baekhyun yang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu member girlgroup di bawah naungan management yang sama dengannya, kini Baekhyun menggandeng wanita yang berbeda. Apakah dengan bukti yang di miliki oleh 'Dispatch' akan membuat lelaki kelahiran 1992 ini mengakui kedekatannya dengan wanita tersebut di hadapan para fans? Apakah fans Baekhyun siap untuk menerima kenyataan jika idolanya ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih?_**

Baekhyun?

Si lelaki imut yang cenderung cantik itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih wanita?

Kabar yang begitu mengejutkan tentunya.

Ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun di kabarkan dekat dengan seorang wanita. Fans tidak dapat menyangkal jika Baekhyun pernah di kabarkan dekat dengan leader personil SNSD atau biasa disebut dengan Girl Generation. Tetapi tidak ada moment special yang pernah tertangkap oleh camera jika Baekhyun memang benar-benar berkencan dengan leader SNSD tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya mereka di kabarkan putus hubungan.

Tetapi kabar yang mengatakan Baekhyun tengah dekat dengan seorang wanita lain sangatlah mengecewakan para fans. Terlebih belakangan ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan beberapa _'kode'_ jika ia menyukai seorang wanita. Tentunya muncul beberapa pendapat dari fans jika Baekhyun benar-benar tengah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita misterius tersebut.

Diantaranya, ada fans yang mengatakan jika ia merasa senang akhirnya sang idola menemukan cintanya, namun ada pula yang bersedih karena idolanya yang sangat mereka gilai ternyata mendapatkan wanita lain dan juga..

Tak sedikit fans yang bersedih karena ternyata Baekhyun adalah _'lelaki yang normal'_ yang masih menyukai wanita untuk di jadikannya kekasih.

Mungkin fans ini bisa disebut dengan fans yang berbeda dari kebanyakan fans pada umumnya. Telah tersebar di seluruh dunia fans yang mendukung idola mereka menjalin hubungan dengan member satu grup yang lainnya, dan ini memang terdengar sedikit aneh karena fans semacam ini lebih memilih sang idola menjadi penyuka sesama jenis karena kesemua member EXO adalah laki-laki tulen. Fans jenis ini banyak di benci oleh fans _'normal'_ karena sangat mengganggu idola mereka dalam keadaan apapun. Contohnya, menandai idola mereka dengan foto yang tidak sewajarnya di akun social media atau foto yang cenderung pada _'hubungan sesama jenis'_ antar member. Itu sangatlah menjijikkan di mata semua orang _'normal'_.

Tetapi ingat, fans _'unik'_ ini tidak akan muncul jika tidak ada **OTP (One True Pairing)** yang di buat oleh management **EXO** itu sendiri. Fans ini biasa di sebut dengan **"SHIPPER"** , bukan sekedar **"STAN"** karena kata shipper ini lebih condong kepada dukungan terhadap _'hubungan dua orang'_ dan bukan hanya mendukung satu orang saja. Pihak Management EXO memang membuat Official Pairing untuk ke 12 membernya, diantaranya Kai dengan Kyungsoo, Sehun dengan Luhan, Kris dengan Tao, Suho dengan Lay, Chen dengan Xiumin dan terakhir..

..salah satu member yang mejadi topik perbincangan kita tadi, yaitu **Chanyeol** dengan **Baekhyun**.

Official Pairing ini yang membuat fans EXO atau disebut dengan EXO-L, menjadi antusias karena dengan adanya Official Pairing ini, mereka mampu melihat kedekatan para member dan tentunya menambah semangat EXO-L jika ada moment menarik yang di suguhkan oleh Official Pairing tersebut.

Jika ada kelebihan, pasti ada kekurangannya juga bukan?

Disini akan dijelaskan bahwa dengan adanya Official Pairing ini tidak menjamin kebahagiaan fans. Justru sebaliknya. Seperti yang terjadi setelah 4 tahun debut karir EXO, makin banyak fans _'unik'_ atau Shipper ini yang berharap jika Official Pairing atau OTP mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan layaknya kekasih.

Wow, ini sungguh di luar dugaan. Tidak ada yang berharap idolanya menjadi seseorang penyuka sesama jenis bukan? Karena tentu saja itu akan berdampak negatif bagi EXO sendiri nantinya jika mereka benar-benar penyuka sesama jenis atau gay. Mereka akan di gunjing habis-habisan karena menurut beberapa negara, hubungan sesama jenis itu adalah larangan dan tidak umum. Inilah yang membuat fans terpecah-pecah menjadi fans normal dan menjadi fans Shipper yang unik.

Kembali pada berita mengejutkan dari Baekhyun ini cukup membuktikan jika ternyata EXO bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis. Tetapi tentunya tidak membuat Shipper menjadi percaya begitu saja. Keyakinan fans semacam ini sangat kuat. Amat sangat kuat karena mereka harus menahan gempuran dan halangan yang terus menghampiri mereka. Kepercayaan Shipper jauh lebih kuat karena Shipper mempercayai apa yang ingin mereka percayai, bukan mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat.

Shipper mempercayai berdasarkan dari hati, bukan dari perkataan yang mereka dengar atau sesuatu yang mereka lihat.

Shipper akan terus mempercayai OTP mereka menggunakan perasaan mereka yang kuat terhadap EXO, tidak perduli dengan kenyataan yang sudah terjadi dan mengatakan jika idola mereka ternyata menjalani hubungan special tidak seperti OTP mereka.

OTP tetap akan menjadi One True Pairing dan tidak akan ada yang mampu mengubahnya. Setidaknya begitulah keyakinan para Shipper selama ini.

"Kami mohon jangan lakukan konfirmasi karena kami tidak menginginkan konfirmasi berdasarkan bualan semata. Kami mempercayai apa yang kami harapkan pada kalian. Kami mohon pada Baekhyun sebagai sebagian fans yang mendukungmu"

Ya, bukan hanya mendukung Baekhyun saja, tetapi mendukung Baekhyun dengan pasangannya yaitu Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang selama ini di pasangkan dengan Baekhyun. Kalian ingat bukan? Jika Shipper mendukung 2 orang, bukan hanya 1 orang?

"Aku mencintai kalian, maka dari itu cintai juga keputusanku.."

Begitu ucap Baekhyun saat acara konfirmasi hubungannya dengan wanita tersebut berlangsung.

"Kami mencintai keputusanmu Oppa. Maka dari itu kami mohon jangan membohongi apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan mengatakan kebohongan pada kami"

 _'Aku tau kalian akan tetap mendukungku apapun yang terjadi. Maafkan aku.. aku harus melakukan ini. Kuharap kalian akan mengerti dan terus mendukungku..'_

 _'Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada kalian. Tetapi kumohon pada kalian tetap percaya dengan apa yang kalian percayai. Bukan apa yang kalian lihat dan kalian dengar'_

 _'Dan Park Chanyeol..'_

 _'..Ya, aku memang menyayangimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

OTP One True Pairing (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

T (Yuta lagi baper, jadi rate nya T dulu XD)

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama menjadi ChanBaek Shipper, dan ini hanyalah pendapat menurut pandangan Yuta. Di tulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun dan tidak memplagiat cerita darimanapun. Murni pemikiran Yuta yang 'aneh' ini. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] Scandal ChanBaek dimata Fans. "Kami mempercayai apa yang ingin kami percayai. Sekalipun itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal" - ChanBaek Shippers. ChanBaek Is Real (CHANBAEK) Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

EXO - Sing For You

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shipper.

Mereka begitu banyak dan begitu cepat tersebar luas. Bukan hanya di suatu negara, tetapi di berbagai negara di seluruh dunia. Semua orang tidak bisa menutup mata mengenai hal ini karena mereka begitu terlihat nyata dan banyak.

Shipper.

Sekumpulan fans yang mendukung idolanya berpasangan dan percaya jika pasangan yang mereka dukung adalah nyata.

Shipper.

Mengharapkan sesuatu yang sulit di terima nalar dan sulit di terima oleh sebagian besar kalangan.

Shipper.

Mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk OTP mereka dan bahagia jika OTP mereka bahagia.

Shipper.

Sekumpulan fans yang terlalu tinggi berkhayal dan mengharapkan khayalan mereka menjadi nyata.

"Hey, bukankah semua orang bebas mengkhayal?"

"Ya, tetapi orang mengkhayal itu tidak membutuhkan sebuah kenyataan"

"Kami berkhayal berdasarkan kenyataan. Berdasarkan apa yang kami lihat secara nyata"

"Tetapi tetap saja kalian tidak akan bisa membuat khayalan kalian menjadi nyata"

"Kami bisa membuatnya menjadi nyata. Bukankah khayalan adalah sebuah mimpi? Dan bisa saja kami membuat mimpi menjadi nyata"

"Inilah yang kami benci dari kalian. Keras kepala"

"Kami tidak keras kepala. Kami hanya membela diri ketika kalian menyalahkan kami"

"Kalian memang pantas di salahkan karena kalian memang bersalah"

"Apakah dengan mengharapkan sesuatu demi kebahagiaan idolanya termasuk hal yang salah?"

"Cara kalian yang salah"

"Lalu apakah kalian benar?"

"Setidaknya kami tidak memberikan dampak yang negatif untuk idola kami"

"Jadi? Kalian menganggap kami fans yang memberikan dampak negatif untuk idola kami?"

"Ya, kalian melakukan hal di luar nalar"

"Selama idola kami tidak mempermasalahkannya, kami akan terus mendukung suatu hal yang kalian anggap _'diluar nalar'_ tersebut sampai akhir. Kami akan mendukung idola kami dengan melakukan hal yang positive dan tidak merugikan orang lain"

"Ck!"

"Jangan halangi kami untuk mendukung OTP kami"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu memang membutuhkan perjuangan. Jika tidak berjuang, maka itu bukanlah suatu usaha. Dan dengan melakukan sebuah usaha, kita baru akan mendapatkan sesuatu" - _Yuta CBKSHH._

Mungkin inilah yang di sebut dengan perjuangan. Ia memperjuangkan sesuatu yang selama ini ingin ia dapatkan. Dan ketika ia sudah mendapatkannya, ia masih harus berjuang..

..yaitu mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia dapatkan.

"Bagaimana konfirmasimu untuk hari ini? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

Baekhyun melepaskan jaket yang di kenakannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang amat sangat lelah dengan acara yang harus ia lakukan selama hari ini.

Kepalanya pusing karena memikirkan beberapa masalah yang akan mendatanginya nanti. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selain menunggu waktu. Ini memang sudah di rencanakan jauh-jauh hari, dan ia harus siap untuk menghadapi semua yang akan terjadi menyapanya esok hari.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ketika Chanyeol yang 'masih' menjadi teman sekamarnya ini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang Chanyeol perhatikan sehingga Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang bahkan sudah berbaring di sampingnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing karena kepalanya saja sudah sangat pusing saat ini, maka dari itu cepat-cepat ia menarik selimutnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

Tertidur dan bermimpi, berharap jika apa yang baru saja terjadi hari ini bukanlah hal yang nyata ketika ia membuka matanya esok hari.

"Ekhem"

Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas dehaman Chanyeol. Ia masih belum tertidur karena perasaannya begitu gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Dan semua ini berhubungan dengan Chanyeol..

Sahabatnya.

"Teruslah bertahan dan menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Ingat, kau tidak sendiri. Kami masih bersamamu disini" ucap Chanyeol tidak perduli jika Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini untuk menguatkan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau masih memiliki sahabat. Yaitu aku.." lanjut Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya di balik selimut setelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang sangat menenangkan untuknya.

"Ne. Terima kasih Chanyeol.."

 _"Huahh melelahkan! Aku tidak tau jika latihan menari saja akan selelah ini"_

 _"Tubuhmu besar tetapi kau mengeluh seperti itu. Seharusnya aku yang mengeluh"_

 _"Aishh apa kau sama sekali tidak lelah? Lihatlah! Tubuhku basah karena keringatku sendiri"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana denganku yang harus berlatih menari dan menyanyi sekaligus?"_

 _"Aku salut padamu Baek. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau sekuat itu"_

 _"Jangan lupakan jika aku pernah berlatih hapkido dulu"_

 _"Ayayaya baiklah. Sombong sekali"_

 _"Aku tidak sombong, aku hanya mengingatkanmu"_

 _"Daripada kita terus bertengkar, lebih baik kita kembali ke rumah. Jja! Ini sudah malam"_

 _Baekhyun mengangguk ketika sabahat tingginya tersebut sudah lebih dulu bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun merapihkan botol minumnya dan beberapa handuk ke dalam tasnya dan menyusul arah langkah Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya._

 _"Tunggu aku"_

 _"Berlarilah"_

 _"Aku lelah"_

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu"_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Chanyeol dan akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama meninggalkan gedung latihan mereka, dimana mereka akan di debutkan menjadi bintang di gedung besar ini._

 _"Kau ingin membeli ice cream?"_

 _"Malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak yakin. Namun Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, karena kebetulan mereka melewati kedai ice cream dan tidak ada salahnya jika mereka membeli ice cream terlebih dahulu. Ice cream akan terasa segar dan nikmat untuk tubuh mereka yang panas akibat berlatih selama seharian penuh hari ini._

 _"Kau ingin rasa apa?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah tiba di depan kedai ice cream tersebut._

 _"Aku ingin strawberry" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tetapi ekspresi cerianya berubah ketika ia teringat sesuatu._

 _"Um.. Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak membawa uang" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah._

 _Chanyeol terdiam._

 _Jujur saja ia pun tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli dua ice cream, karena mengingat ia akan menaiki subway pun menggunakan uang. Namun dengan cepat Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan tangannya._

 _"Sebenarnya aku suka rasa pisang. Tetapi tidak apa-apa jika kau menyukai strawberry. Kita akan membeli satu ice cream strawberry"_

 _"Lebih baik kita tidak perlu membeli-"_

 _"Satu ice cream strawberry Ahjumma"_

 _Aishh._

 _Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bisa di nasehati. Ia pasti akan tetap teguh pada pendiriannya._

 _"Makanlah, dan kita harus segera pulang"_

 _Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertarik oleh Chanyeol yang sudah menarik tangannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun? Kenapa kau diam? Apa kau sakit?"

Hufftt~

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berkali-kali ketika menyadari sahabatnya sudah duduk disampingnya sambil memperhatikan wajahnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol? Sahabat baiknya.

Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya seperti biasa dan tertawa sambi memukul lengan Chanyeol.

"Aku sakit? Apa kau pernah melihatku sakit, Chanyeol? Hahaha jangan bercanda" ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

Ya, sebaiknya ia harus melakukan ini untuk menutupi perasaan gelisahnya.

"Hahaha kau membuatku khawatir, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jok mobil yang akan membawa mereka menuju bandara karena mereka akan mengadakan konser di luar negeri.

"Kau berlebihan"

Lalu keheningan kembali menyelimuti atmosfer disekitar mereka. Hingga tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di bandara dan Baekhyun turun mobil terlebih dahulu disusul oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun"

"Ya?"

"Aku ada di belakangmu"

Baekhyun tersenyum tidak menjawab ucapan bodoh Chanyeol. Memang selalu seperti ini ketika mereka berada di bandara. Chanyeol selalu berada tepat di belakang Baekhyun seolah ia menjaga Baekhyun dari para fans yang berada di sekitar mereka.

 _'Teruslah melindungiku. Terima kasih Chanyeol'_

4 tahun sudah berlalu dan Chanyeol masih menjadi orang yang sama di mata Baekhyun. Selalu menjaganya kemanapun ia pergi dan dimanapun ia berada ketika mereka sedang bersama. Walaupun saat ini sedikit berbeda karena Chanyeol sudah tidak memeluknya dari belakang lagi, karena ia yakin pasti Chanyeol saat ini tengah menjaga jarak dengannya..

Setelah acara konfirmasi Baekhyun dengan wanita itu berlangsung kemarin.

 _Grep_

 _"Aku rasa ini lebih baik. Kau kedinginan bukan?"_

 _Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika Chanyeol dengan santai merangkul bahunya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka saat mereka tengah berjalan bersama untuk sekedar membeli minuman hangat._

 _"Aku sudah memakai jaket tebal. Dan aku rasa aku akan sesak nafas jika kau terus mendekapku seperti itu. Lagi pula kau ini berat" ucap Baekhyun masih dengan menyembunyikan senyumannya._

 _"Ahh baiklah. Bagaimana jika seperti ini?"_

 _Deg_

 _Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup dengan keras ketika merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanannya. Ini aneh. Kenapa ia bisa merasa nyaman sekali saat bersama dengan sahabatnya ini? Mungkin Chanyeol akan menjadi sahabat sejati yang selalu mengerti akan dirinya selamanya._

 _Ya, selamanya._

 _"Terima kasih kau sudah menerima kehadiranku dan cepat sekali akrab denganku, Chanyeol"_

 _Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan terus membawa Baekhyun memasuki sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak tidak jauh dari gedung trainee mereka. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar gedung berdua saja karena kalian mungkin sudah mengetahuinya jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ini adalah pribadi yang tidak bisa diam atau mereka cepat sekali merasa bosan jika tidak ada sesuatu yang di kerjakan. Jadi, berakhirlah mereka disini untuk sekedar menghirup udara malam yang dingin menusuk tulang sambil menikmati pemandangan kota yang nampak bersinar pada malam hari seperti saat ini._

 _Chanyel mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di kedai kopi yang bernama Starbucks itu dengan secangkir minuman panas di hadapannya. Tidak lama setelahnya, Baekhyun menyusul untuk duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun meraih tempat duduknya, Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik tangan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun terhuyung dan terduduk di atas pangkuan Chanyeol._

 _Puk_

 _"Hahaha"_

 _"Aishh apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"_

 _"Membuatmu kesal" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodohnya._

 _"Berhentilah membuatku kesal" Baekhyun bangkit dari atas pangkuan Chanyeol dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sinisnya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal. Bukan membuatmu marah"_

 _"Aku marah padamu. Park Chanyeol"_

 _"Baiklah maafkan aku"_

'Entah kenapa aku selalu teringat dengan pertengkaran pertama kita 4 tahun lalu. Kita sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan kau terlihat amat sangat bodoh. Tetapi kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang meminta maaf'

'Aku ingin mengulang waktu kembali ketika kita belum debut. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil bukan? Telah banyak yang terjadi, dan aku tidak yakin jika kau belum berubah setelah apa yang telah terjadi padaku'

'Aku akan selalu mengingat perjuangan kita berdua bersama ketika kita masih dibawah. Aku akan selalu menganggapmu sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu di gedung itu. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Park Chanyeol'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Chanyeol POV_**

Sampai saat ini aku tidak tau apakah Baekhyun memang benar-benar menjalani hubungan dengan wanita itu atau tidak. Tetapi aku merasa senang jika Baekhyun akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang ia cintai. Dia adalah sahabatku, walaupun aku sedikit tidak rela jika ia menjauhiku karena terlalu sibuk dengan kekasih barunya itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin jika ia melakukan kebohongan seperti kemarin, karena aku tau dia sangat frustasi memikirkan hal itu. Jika tidak ada aku yang selalu berada disampingnya, mungkin ia akan terus menangis dan jatuh sakit.

Aku memang tidak suka dengan kekasih Baekhyun. Bukan karena dia tidak cantik, tetapi karena dia telah merampas sahabatku. Apa dia kira mendapatkan sahabat seperti Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang mudah? Hey, aku yang pertama kali menegurnya ketika ia baru saja memasuki gedung trainee. Tidak ku sangka dia seumuran denganku, ya walaupun dia lebih tua 6 bulan dariku, tetapi kami memiliki banyak kesamaan. Dan itulah yang membuat kami menjadi cepat akrab.

Ingin rasanya aku kembali berjalan berdampingan dengannya di depan umum tanpa di ketahui oleh banyak orang karena kami belum terkenal saat itu. Ingin rasanya aku memandangi wajah lelahnya yang terlelap menyandar di bahuku ketika kami menaiki subway. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa kembali bersamanya sambil bercanda dengan ice cream di tangan kita masing-masing..

Tapi keinginan hanya akan menjadi keinginan. Begitu sulit untuk mewujudkannya karena jadwal kami yang begitu padat di tambah dengan terpisahnya jarak kami yang cukup jauh.

Jujur saja aku sangat merindukan moment kita seperti dahulu, tetapi keinginanku luntur seketika setelah mendengar kabar Baekhyun konfirm dengan wanita itu. Hufftt~ mungkin wanita itu sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan kekasih yang hiperaktif seperti Baekhyun. Hahaha, kenapa aku jadi iri dengan wanita?

"Apakah kau tidak bisa tinggal disini dan menemaniku syuting? Aku bisa mati kebosanan disini jika tidak ada teman" ucapku ketika aku melihat Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur kami sambil memandangi ponselnya.

 _'Ow, apakah ia tengah berhubungan dengan wanita itu?'_

"Jangan bersikap kekanakan, Chan. Lagipula apakah tidak terlihat aneh jika aku menemanimu syuting di sini sementara aku tidak ada urusan apapun mengenai syutingmu itu?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berbaring di sampingnya dan sedikit mengintip ke arah ponselnya.

"Kau berhubungan dengan kekasihmu tetapi kau justru tengah tidur bersamaku. Aku merasa iba padamu kekasihmu, padahal kalian baru saja resmi" ucapku dengan santai. Namun reaksi Baekhyun kali ini tidak biasanya. Ia langsung menatapku dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Aku dan kau berada di satu grup dan selalu bersama-sama, tetapi kita masih sering terpisah. Bagaimana dengan nasib kekasihmu yang berada jauh darimu?" ucapku lagi.

"Tetapi setidaknya kami masih berhubungan sama seperti aku yang selalu menghubungimu ketika aku ada waktu luang"

"Menghubungi dua orang sekaligus?"

"Ya, itu karena aku menyayangi kalian"

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu? Kau menghubunginya juga?"

"Keluargaku yang paling utama"

Lalu aku melihatnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan berbalik memunggungiku. Selimut putih tebal itu menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya yang kecil, dan hanya tersisa rambut halusnya saja yang tertangkap oleh penglihatanku.

"Aku kepanasan"

"Jangan ubah suhunya. Aku kedinginan"

 _"Huh ini baru jam 9 dan kau sudah pulas tertidur seperti kudanil"_

 _"Jangan mengangguku Chanyeol. Ahhh~ aku lelah sekali"_

 _Aku berdecih dan menendang bokong Baekhyun bermaksud untuk membuat Baekhyun kesal. Lagi._

 _"Beri aku tempat. Aku juga lelah"_

 _Ya, kami memang merasa amat kelelahan setelah kami debut sebagai Boyband Korea baru yang bernama EXO. Sesampainya di Dorm selalu seperti ini aktivitas kami, yaitu beristirahat dan tertidur._

 _Perlahan aku membaringkan tubuhku di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi bergelung didalam selimutnya. Hahaha Baekhyun memang aneh karena dia tidak tahan dengan dingin, tetapi menurutku itu terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Baekhyun yang seperti bayi, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memejamkan kedua mataku menyusulnya ke alam mimpi._

 _Aku yakin jika aku tengah tertidur saat ini. Tetapi kenapa suasananya menjadi tidak nyaman sekali?_

 _Tes_

 _Aku mengernyit masih dengan mode tidurku ketika aku merasakan setetes air jatuh mengalir dari keningku. Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana ini, akhirnya aku terbangun dan membuka mataku._

 _Argh sial. Ternyata ini adalah keringatku sendiri! Dan hey, kenapa ruangan ini panas sekali?_

 _Dengan cepat aku meraih remote pendingin kamar kami dan aku langsung membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat ternyata suhu ruangan telah berubah. Oke, sepertinya aku tau siapa pelakunya. Kemudian dengan ujung mataku, aku melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak masih dengan tubuh yang terbalut dengan selimut._

 _"Kau tidur nyenyak sementara aku kepanasan. Baiklah, nikmati tidurmu Baekhyun" setelah sedikit memberi Baekhyun peringatan -padahal Baekhyun sedang tertidur-, aku lalu melepaskan kaosku dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan bertelanjang dada._

 _Ini panas. Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Baekhyun, karena aku tau jika ia sangat kelelahan._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di sofa"_

 _'Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan udara dingin'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin jika tidak ada Kai dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan terus bertengkar.

Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang memaki Chanyeol dengan keras melalui sambungan teleponnya. Sedangkan Kai yang berada di samping Kyungsoo hanya memandang malas ke arah hyung imutnya itu, lebih tepatnya Kai tidak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun saat ini.

"Bahkan saat mereka berpisahpun, mereka masih saja bertengkar" ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Walaupun mereka akan berbaikan sehari setelah mereka bertengkar, tetapi tetap saja aku pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka" jawab Kyungsoo yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo justru membelakangi Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan aksi marah-marahnya tehadap Chanyeol dengan ponsel yang masih setia menempel di telinga kirinya. Jelas saja itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun sedikit meringis.

"Jangan menggangguku Kyung. Aku masih ingin memarahi Chan-"

"Tidak, bahkan kalian lebih terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran daripada bertengkar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan datar.

Baekhyun langsung menutup rapat bibirnya. Ia terdiam kemudian menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan mata sipitnya. Mungkin ia terdiam karena tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh ketika mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang luar biasa mengejutkan dan tidak masuk akal itu. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Apakah Kyungsoo gila? Dan hell, Baekhyun bahkan sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, dan itu bukanlah Chanyeol.

"Tutup teleponnya dan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol, atau aku akan-"

"Ah iya iya, baiklah" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dan kembali berbisik pada Chanyeol yang masih setia dengan sambungan teleponnya disana.

'Jika kita bertemu, kau akan mati! Park Chanyeol bodoh!' Setidaknya seperti itulah yang bisa Kyungsoo dengar keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Hufftt~ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah hyungnya, tetapi sifat mereka jauh lebih kekanakan daripada dirinya dan Kai.

"Kau tau? Aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku bisa memarahi Chanyeol seperti itu" jelas Baekhyun, namun Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun.

 _"Hya! Kenapa kau menertawakanku?!" teriak Chanyeol kesal pada Baekhyun karena Baekhyun terus saja tertawa dengan keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya._

 _"Kau tau betapa lucunya ekspresimu tadi? Hahaha sungguh lucu! Wajahmu sangat lucu Chanyeol hahaha"_

 _Chanyeol yang sudah kesalpun akhirnya mengangkat tangannya tepat ke atas kepala Baekhyun dan.._

 _Pletakk!_

 _"Aaahhh! Chanyeol! Sakit!"_

 _"Baiklah, aku minta maaf"_

"Dia kembali membahas masa lalu kami yang begitu menyebalkan, maka dari itu aku memarahinya. Dan aaahhh! Dia sangat menyebalkan" rengek Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia menyebalkan karena dia berusaha untuk bersikap jujur kepadamu. Mungkin kau membuatnya nyaman, sehingga dia bisa bersikap bebas seperti itu"

"Tapi dia suka menggodaku dengan perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak lucu"

"Contohnya?"

"Sesuatu yang membuatku kesal!"

"Tetapi apakah dia berbohong?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menunduk lemah.

"Dia tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Dia tidak pintar berbohong, karena ketika ia berbohong, dia akan menunjukkan ekspresi 'aku sedang berbohong' padaku. Ck! Chanyeol adalah raksasa idiot"

"Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya"

Lalu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih diam terpaku seorang diri disana. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa membohongi semua orang dengan konfirmasi bodoh itu, tetapi mengenai perasaannya..

hanya Baekhyun sendirilah yang tau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ulang Tahun.

Satu hari dimana seseorang akan merasa bahagia jika ia tengah bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi bahkan orang yang ia cintai. Hari dimana seseorang ingin menghabiskan satu hari penuh bersama orang yang disayangi dengan tawa. Tetapi bagi Chanyeol, ulang tahunnya di tahun ini begitu terasa hambar. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak bersemangat padahal banyak orang yang berada di sekelilingnya yang dengan antusias menyambut hari ulang tahunnya.

Dengan langkah gontai setelah merayakan ulang tahun di negara yang bukan merupakan tempat lahirnya, Chanyeol memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di sudut ruangan sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menimang-nimang ponsel tersebut sambil merenung dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

 _"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol"_

 _Senyuman Baekhyun adalah senyuman yang paling manis menurut pandangan Chanyeol. Lelaki bermata sipit, bertubuh kurus dan memiliki tinggi yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya ini mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dengan antusias. Baekhyun adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu menjadi tempatnya untuk berbagi rasa sedih dan bahagia._

 _Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol memeluk tubuh sahabatnya tersebut dengan sangat erat yang membisikkan kata 'terima kasih'. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak melakukan hal itu karena Baekhyun pasti akan lebih dulu menendangnya dan berakhir dengannya yang gagal mengikuti pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri bersama teman-temannya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin merasakan sakit di bagian bokongnya._

 _"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Terima kasih semuanya"_

 _Bisa di katakan ini adalah ulang tahun pertama yang Chanyeol rayakan bersama member EXO lain secara utuh. Dan ini tentu saja sangat membahagiakan untuknya. Ditambah dengan di hadiri beberapa fans setianya yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan senyum antusias mereka. Ini cukup mengejutkan karena ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ia sudah memiliki fans sebanyak ini. Padahal EXO baru beberapa hari debut._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih membawa kue ulang tahunnya, kemudian dengan langkah yang berani, Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik bahu Baekhyun agar menempel pada dadanya. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut, namun ketika Baekhyun ingin melayangkan protesnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu membuka suaranya, dan perkataan Chanyeol kali ini lebih mengejutkan daripada ketika Chanyeol menarik bahunya._

 _"Ini adalah Baekhyun. Teman sekamar ku dan kami berada di dalam hubungan cinta"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa miris ketika mengingat kejadian bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia bahkan masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut._

 _Kami berada di dalam hubungan cinta._

 _Konyol sekali memang. Chanyeol pun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa mengatakan kalimat menggelikan itu di hadapan para fans mereka. Tetapi ia yakin jika ia mengatakan hal itu bukan hanya sembarang berucap._

 _Melainkan dari hatinya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Ini sudah pagi hari dan masih tetap sama.

Tidak ada Chanyeol yang tidur disampingnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ia terpisah dengan sahabatnya tersebut, karena Chanyeol saat ini tengah berada di China untuk menjalani syutingnya. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya merasa amat kesepian, terlebih lagi ketika ia teringat dengan masa lalu mereka yang ekhem! bisa di katakan sangat manis dan hangat itu. Ia merindukan sosok Chanyeol yang ceria seperti beberapa tahun lalu sebelum jadwal mereka semakin padat seperti sekarang ini.

 _Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Dan ia langsung mendengus ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa karena melihat wajah konyol Chanyeol, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena sepertinya Chanyeol berhasil membangunkannya dengan cara yang tulus._

 _"Baekhyun, tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengganti ekspresi wajahnya yang malas, menjadi ekspresi yang ceria sama seperti yang saat ini Chanyeol tunjukkan padanya. Lalu dengan cepat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi terduduk, dan tentu saja membuat Chanyeol sedikit menghuyungkan tubuhnya kebelakang karena terkejut dengan pergerakan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Namun Baekhyun terus memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Chanyeol._

 _Wajah keduanya begitu berdekatan saat ini._

 _"Baekhyun, tidurmu nyenyak?" ucap Baekhyun dengan lucu meniru pertanyaan Chanyeol yang konyol dan kekanakan itu._

'Aku merindukanmu Chanyeol'

'Aku merindukan masalalu kita'

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan mulai berjalan mendekati arah cermin besar yang berada di meja rias yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Kemudian Baekhyun kembali menghela nafasnya ketika ia melihat sebuah pajangan kecil yang berbentuk gajah berwarna biru yang tertata manis di tepi meja rias tersebut. Mengingatkannya kembali pada lelaki tinggi yang berstatus sahabatnya tersebut.

 _ **Wawancara 4 tahun lalu [120725]**_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum cerah pada camera dan fans bersama beberapa member lain di sebuah acara wawancara. Kebetulan EXO yang menjadi bintang tamunya. Sebenarnya inilah moment yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lupakan selama hidupnya, karena disini.._

 _Ia bisa tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dengan hati yang bahagia ketika melihat Chanyeol yang selalu saja menarik perhatiannya._

 _"Aku sangat menyukai gajah, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gajah secara langsung di kehidupan nyata" Baekhyun mengucapkan fakta tentang dirinya pada semua fans. Dan Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol ketika fans berteriak ke arah Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun sedikit merasakan ada getaran di dadanya ketika melihat Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi gajah lengkap dengan lipatan tangan yang menyerupai belalai gajah. Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tertawa dan ia mendekati Chanyeol._

 _"Aku sudah melihat gajah di kehidupan nyata saat ini" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerahnya pada fans._

 _'Terima kasih Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kami dekat karena kami adalah teman sekamar"_

 _"Tidak, kami sudah dekat sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun"_

 _Baekhyun tertawa kecil ketika Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pembawa acara. Kemudian ia kembali membuka suaranya dan tersenyum pada fans._

 _"Kami menjalani hari-hari kami dengan bahagia.."_

 _".. iyakan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Baekhyun memang selalu berkata jujur seperti anak kecil, dan kami memang begitu akrab" lanjut Chanyeol._

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu, Baek?"

"Aku mulai merasa aneh"

"Aneh?"

"Ya, karena kau"

Saat ini Chanyeol sudah kembali ke Korea dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali di dorm mereka. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia sudah berada di kamarnya bersama Baekhyun, tetapi yang Chanyeol dapatkan tidak seperti yang ia harapkan. Baekhyun justru merajuk padanya dan ia yakin jika mereka pasti akan bertengkar kembali.

"Aku akan meminta maaf tetapi setelah kau menjelaskan apa kesalahanku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka.

Baekhyun terdiam. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chanyeol karena ia memang tidak tau apa yang membuatnya marah pada Chanyeol. Entahlah, ini sangat sulit dimengerti.

"Wanita itu bukan kekasihku. Jadi jangan mengatakan jika ia adalah kekasihku"

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu, Baek. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak menganggap-"

"Dia bukan kekasihku, dan berhentilah berbicara tentangnya" potong Baekhyun.

Kini giliran Chanyeol yang terdiam. Baru kali ini ia tidak dapat mengerti perasaan sahabatnya tersebut. Baekhyun memang terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan ia pun juga merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi, kenapa keadaan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun terasa begitu aneh?

"Jadi kau tidak ingin aku membahas wanita itu? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang dan terus tersenyum, Baek. Hanya itu.."

"Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu? Apa karena kita bersahabat?"

"Ya, kau adalah sahabatku. Dan akan selalu menjadi sahabatku selamanya" ucap Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Sahabat tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu semua!"

Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat semakin aneh dan..

"Hey, apa kau menangis?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun dan reflek ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika menangis. Tetapi kali ini Baekhyun menghindari Chanyeol dan menepis tangan Chanyeol, padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah bersikap sensitif seperti ini. Bahkan saat Baekhyun menangis di atas panggung, ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengusap-usap tengkuknya di depan hadapan fans. Tetapi kali ini?

Baekhyun sungguh berubah.

"Kau berubah, Baek"

"Kau yang berubah, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Baekhyun menangis saat ini.

"Bersikaplah dengan normal! Jangan perlakukan aku berlebihan!"

"Berlebihan? Aku melakukan semua itu karena aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabatmu. Dan apa kau ingin aku berhenti untuk menjadi sahabatmu?"

"Aku ingin menjadi sahabatmu selamanya, Chan. Tetapi kau membuatku aneh dengan sikap berlebihanmu itu"

"Aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan, Baek"

"Bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku kali ini saja?"

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang sudah berlinang airmata. Ini pertama kali mereka bertengkar hingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan airmatanya seperti saat ini. Ini adalah pertengkaran yang serius, dan mungkin kali ini Chanyeol memang tidak memahami perasaan Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau bingung dengan perasaanmu karena saat ini kau berstatus menjadi kekasih dari wanita itu? Dan kau ingin mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya, maka dari itu kau menyalahkan sikapku yang terlalu berlebihan menurutmu bukan? Apa aku benar?"

"Sudah ku katakan jangan membahas wanita itu, karena kami memang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Ini masalah kita Chanyeol! Ini masalah perasaanku!"

"Selama ini aku rasa kita tidak pernah ada masalah, tetapi kenapa kau memulai kembali pertengkaran kita?"

"Kau berlebihan. Kau terlau berlebihan membuatku nyaman, Chanyeol! Apa maumu sebenarnya? Hiks" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan isakannya, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya tidak kuasa menatap wajah sahabatnya tersebut.

Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika ia merasakan kedua lengan Chanyeol mulai melingkar di pinggangnya.

"C-chan"

Ya, Chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"Kau bertanya apa mauku? Aku ingin sekali memeluk tubuhmu erat seperti ini Baek"

Baekhyun terdiam menyembunyikan isakannya dengan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Dan menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini.."

Remasan tangan Bekhyun terlepas seketika saat Chanyeol menautkan jemari keduanya dengan sangat erat.

"..sebagai sahabat"

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masih berusaha untuk tidak bergerak mendengarkan apa yang akan di katakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau sahabatku Byun Baekhyun.." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..sahabat yang aku cintai"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Seperti inilah kami sekarang. Kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri. Aku dan Chanyeol semakin akrab setelah pertengkaran itu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika ternyata apa yang kami rasakan selama ini adalah perasaan cinta. Dan sejak saat itu, aku menyadari jika perasaan cinta kami tumbuh karena kami terlalu sering bersama dan karena kami saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Chanyeol membuatku nyaman, dan aku merasa nyaman jika berada di dekat Chanyeol.

Seperti itulah hubungan rumit kami selama ini.

Ah iya, masalah wanita yang baru saja konfirm menjadi kekasihku sebenarnya dia adalah temanku. Teman semasa aku masih berada di sekolah menengah. Aku memang sengaja menjadikannya sebagai kekasihku di mata publik karena aku ingin meyakinkan hatiku apa aku benar-benar memiliki sebuah perasaan yang special terhadap Chanyeol atau tidak. Dan ternyata benar, aku mencintai Chanyeol dan Chanyeol mencintaiku.

Cinta?

Hahaha ini memang sangat aneh. Aku pun merasakan hal aneh ketika menyadari aku ternyata mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Kini aku menjadi kekasih dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Dan tentang wanita itu, kami memang tidak pernah berhubungan, jadi.. mungkin berita confirm itu akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu nanti. Dan jika sudah tiba waktunya, pihak management ku akan memberikan berita tentang putusnya hubunganku dengan wanita itu.

Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat berterima kasih pada wanita itu karena berkatnya, aku bisa mengetahui perasaanku sendiri. Dia mengenal Chanyeol, dan akupun baru mengetahuinya ketika ia bercerita jika ia mengenal Chanyeol. Lucu sekali, Chanyeol adalah teman dari temanku. Aku merona sendiri ketika teringat kembali saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku dan membisikkan padaku jika ia mencintaiku. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali berteriak-teriak sendiri di kamar mandi hahaha.

Hey, apa aku bersikap seperti wanita saat ini? Umm atau karena aku yang selalu ingin bermanja-manja dengan member lain, maka dari itu aku terlihat seperti wanita? Mungkin saja iya, karena aku memang senang di puji oleh banyak orang karena tingkah imutku. Dan terbukti, semua orang menyukaiku termasuk Park Chanyeol..

..sahabatku sendiri.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Kemarilah, sudah malam"

Ups, itu kekasihku yang baru saja mengajakku untuk tidur. Perilaku Chanyeol semakin hari semakin romantis dan lembut terhadapku, dan mana mungkin aku sanggup menolak kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol. Huh, mungkin kalian juga sudah tau apa saja kelebihan yang Chanyeol miliki, aku tidak akan menyebutkannya lagi karena Chanyeol terlalu sempurna untukku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki ranjang kami dan dengan cepat aku memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Saat erat, dan aku bisa mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengusap lembut rambutku.

"Kenapa kau manja sekali? Biasanya kau akan menendang bokongku terlebih dahulu sebelum kita tidur" ucap Chanyeol. Aku hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku memang selalu menendang bokongmu. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena kau adalah kekasihku" aku terkikik geli ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menggesek-gesekkan hidung kami. Inilah salah satu sikap romantis yang paling aku sukai darinya. Perlakuannya begitu manis dan sangat memanjakanku.

"Bagaimana ubah kebiasanmu, menjadi selalu mencium bibirku karena saat ini aku adalah kekasihmu?" goda Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan bibirku.

Aku sengaja mencebikkan bibirku untuk menarik perhatiannya dan berhasil.

Ia mengecup bibirku.

Bibir kami menempel untuk yang kesekian kalinya semenjak kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bahkan tidak hanya berciuman, tetapi kami saling melumat! Seperti saat ini, Chanyeol sudah berhasil membuka bibirku dan melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Tautan kami akan terasa manis setiap kami melakukannya.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol ternyata lihai dalam hal mencium. Bahkan aku saja yang sering melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berciuman, tidak sepandai Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol mempelajari teori ciuman seperti ini darimana ya? Ah, aku rasa itu tidaklah penting, karena saat ini aku ingin menikmatinya.

Setelah melakukan streaming V app barusan, aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidur sekamar. Kami berdua amat sangat bahagia karena akhirnya kami bisa dengan bebas menunjukkan kemesraan kami pada semua fans. Dan tanggapan dari semua fans kami sangatlah baik, mereka memang telah menerima jika aku memang berpasangan dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuatku terkikik, yaitu Shipper kami.

Mereka bahkan beribu kali antusias ketika melihat moment kami. Entah apa maksud mereka, tetapi aku dan Chanyeol amat sangat senang karena ternyata kami memiliki banyak orang yang mendukung hubungan kami. Aku tidak menganggap mereka sebagai fans, melainkan sebagai anak kami. Lucu sekali memang, tetapi aku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah mereka memang anak-anak kami yang selalu mendukung kedua orangtuanya. Seorang anak pasti akan bahagia jika melihat kedua orangtuanya bahagia, dan ChanBaek Shipper akan merasa bahagia jika melihat aku bersama Chanyeol bahagia.

Aku rasa moment yang aku buat bersama Chanyeol sudah cukup untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada mereka. Dan saat ini adalah giliranku untuk menghabiskan waktuku bersama kekasihku, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan posisinya yang menunduk sambil melumat habis bibirku. Sedangkan aku hanya mendongakkan kepalaku dan menerima lumatan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya kami berdua baru saja selesai mandi, dan kami memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke kamar kami dan bergelung berdua seperti saat ini.

2016 adalah tahun yang sangat membahagiakan untukku, karena saat ini aku sudah resmi memiliki hubungan special dengan sahabatku sendiri. Ini begitu membahagiakan, dan sepertinya kami akan mengekspresikan rasa bahagia kami melalui cara ini..

Cpkh!

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir kami secara sepihak, dan itu membuatku terkejut. Tetapi aku jauh lebih terkejut ketika ia mulai membaringkan tubuhku dan menyamankan posisiku untuk berada di bawahnya. Aku menampilkan ekspresi bertanyaku padanya, tetapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat aneh dan juga..

Tampan.

"Kenapa kau begitu imut Baek?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku malas. Kenapa ia malah mengatakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu? Kenapa ia tidak langsung melepaskan pakaianku dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhku?

Eh? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah tadi? '-'

"Jadi kau tidak suka jika memiliki kekasih yang imut?" aku berbicara sangat ketus padanya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ia hanya tertawa dan mengusap pelipisku dengan lembut.

Cup

Aku membulatkan mataku ketika Chanyeol mengecup dahiku cukup lama. Dan pada saat itu juga aku merasakan degupan keras di jantungku. Ya Tuhan, ini sangat mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jangan merasa terkejut, karena kita sudah melakukan hal ini berkali-kali, Baek. Dan saat ini aku menginginkannya kembali.. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu"

Chanyeol selalu saja meminta izin sebelum kami mulai bercinta. Dan tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku mencintainya? Dan itu berarti aku akan menyerahkan segalanya yang aku miliki hanya untuknya. Lagi pula aku percaya jika aku akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol. Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah jika hati ini hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Um.."

Aku mengangguk lemah dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban jika aku menyetujui permintaannya. Dan dengan cepat ia kembali melumat bibirku dan aku memejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat. Merasakan sentuhan lembutnya di seluruh bagian tubuhku dan aku sedikit melenguh ketika ia berhasil melepaskan bathrobe yang aku kenakan.

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya kami bercinta. Kami memang sering melakukan hal ini disaat kami memiliki waktu luang, dan menjadikan waktu luang itu menjadi waktu yang berharga dan tidak akan pernah kami lupakan selamanya. Tidak perduli kami berada di negara manapun, jika kami berdua sudah berada di kamar yang sama, kami akan melakukan hal intim ini. Entah kenapa aku selalu merindukan dirinya dan tidak bisa tahan jika aku berada jauh darinya. Mungkin dia sudah membawa hatiku pergi, maka dari itu aku membutuhkannya sama seperti aku membutuhkan hatiku untuk bertahan hidup.

Intinya, aku membutuhkan Chanyeol untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Dia adalah kekuatanku dan semangatku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengecewakannya dan aku berjanji akan menjadi pendamping yang baik untuknya.

Selamanya.

"Anghh Chanhh~"

"Baekh.."

"Heumhh nehh?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

Aku tersenyum masih dengan tubuhku yang terhentak-hentak lembut setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol. Kemudian aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan meraih bibir tebalnya untuk kulumat kembali.

 _'Aku juga mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ ONE TRUE PAIRING ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalian boleh melakukan kejahatan pada kami, tetapi ingat..

Kami tidak akan membalas kejahatan kalian dengan melakukan kejahatan juga. Kami akan terus membuktikan jika kami adalah fans yang baik dan tidak merugikan fans lain. Kami tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, dan kami hanya ingin memohon pada kalian agar tidak menganggu apa yang kami lakukan.

Jangan mengusik kebahagiaan kami dalam mendukung OTP kami. Jangan melakukan hal yang kotor untuk menghalangi kami, dan kalian juga harus ingat. Seberapa keras usaha kalian untuk menghalangi kami, kami tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kami akan tetap berdiri hingga melihat OTP kami menjadi nyata. Sampai kapanpun kami tidak perduli, karena memang seperti inilah resiko kami yang terlalu mendukung OTP kami yang sebagian besar adalah perwujudan dari sebuah khayalan.

Hal yang membuat kenapa Shipper begitu mempercayai OTP mereka mungkin menyangkut hal sebagai berikut :

\- Banyak moment yang terjadi di antara OTP para Shipper

\- Turut merasakan kebahagiaan melihat OTP mereka tertawa bersama pasangan masing-masing.

\- Skinship yang dilakukan oleh OTP menunjukkan betapa manisnya hubungan mereka.

Intinya, para Shipper tercipta karena OTP itu sendiri. Jika tidak ada hal nyata yang OTP tunjukkan, maka tidak akan ada Shipper.

Para Shipper melakukan hal sedemikian rupa untuk mendukung OTP mereka dan membuat hubungan OTP mereka menjadi nyata seperti apa yang di khayalkan oleh mereka. Membuat beberapa fiksi di luar akal, membuat beberapa animasi dua atau tiga dimensi, dan membuat hal lebih banyak lagi untuk berusaha membuat OTP mereka menjadi nyata.

 _'Shipper tidak akan muncul jika tidak ada hal nyata yang di tunjukkan oleh OTP itu sendiri'_

Shipper hanya mendukung apa yang sudah ada.

Kebahagiaan OTP adalah hal yang utama.

"Kami mempercayai apa yang ingin kami percayai. Sekalipun itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal" - _Shipper_.

OTP EXO.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun = ChanBaek / BaekYeol.

BaekYeol merupakan gabungan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dalam hangul di tuliskan " 백열 ", yang memiliki arti _"Cahaya Putih"_ atau _"White Heat"_ , yang lebih mudah di artikan yaitu _"Pijaran"_. Dimana semuanya tentang _"Cahaya"_ dan _"Api"_. Baekhyun adalah Cahaya dan Chanyeol adalah Api.

Tanpa Api tidak ada Cahaya..

Tanpa Chanyeol tidak ada Baekhyun.

 **CHANBAEK IS REAL.**

 **ALL ABOUT OTP IS REAL.**

 **OTP IS REAL.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadi ini cuma curhatan Yuta aja sih sebenernya, mungkin aja kalian merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Yuta rasain selama jadi CBHS. Di bash habis-habisan, sering war demi ngebela OTP kita bahkan sampe yang terparah yang pernah Yuta alamin pas akun memecomic_chanbaek itu di hack dua kali. Sebenernya Yuta juga gatau apa kesalahan Yuta, dan jika Yuta punya salahpun Yuta bakalan minta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan Yuta. Tapi kenapa masih ada aja yang gasuka?

Alasan kenapa Yuta menulis fanfiction dan jadi admin tentang ChanBaek cuma pengen berusaha untuk ngasih tau ke kalian _'Ini loh. OTP kita bener-bener real'_ dan _'Ini loh ketulusan shipper dalam mendukung OTP nya'._

Semua ada alasannya.

Kenapa kita dukung OTP kita pun ada alasannya. Dan haters tidak tau alasan yang kita miliki itu, makanya dia menyalahkan kita, memojokkan kita, menasehati kita bahkan maaf.. berbuat kejahatan untuk menghalangi usaha kita dalam membela OTP.

Berlebihan?

Tidak, ini adalah cara kami mendukung sumber kebahagiaan kami.

Bukankah kita semua mencari bahagia?

Dan tentang FF OTP yang Yuta tulis ini, adalah berdasarkan FAKTA CHANBAEK YANG PERNAH TERJADI DI DUNIA NYATA. Yaa~ berdasarkan beberapa sumber yang Yuta tau selama ini. Bukan berarti semua yang ada di FF ini Yuta tulis beneran kejadian sama ChanBaek. Engga, Yuta cuma ambil beberapa fakta dan menyelipkannya di flashback mereka di atas. Dan juga tentunya Yuta sama sekali gatau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sama ChanBaek dan bagaimana perasaan mereka. Tentu cuma mereka dan Tuhan yang tau, karena disini Yuta hanya BERHARAP yang terbaik buat mereka.

Ingat, Yuta ini Shipper, bukan Stan. Karena Yuta dukung dua orang, bukan dukung satu orang saja.

Tentu Yuta akan menerima pendapat lain dari kalian masing-masing bagaimana sebenarnya OTP kita. Disini Yuta tegasin, Yuta mempercayai apa yang mau Yuta percayai seperti perkataan Shipper lainnya.

Dan akan seperti itu.

Maaf malah jadi ceramah wkwk

Semoga ceritanya memuaskan yaa~

Ini Yuta ambil dari _**100 fakta tentang ChanBaek**_ yang ada di google loh, dan Yuta jabarin atau perjelas memalui fanfict ini.

LAST!

YUTA MINTA REVIEW NYA YAA~

OTP IS REAL. CHANBAEK IS REAL.

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
